Happy Anniversary Honey
by Ica013
Summary: On the eve of their first wedding anniversary Chloe is eager to share some news with her husband but unexpectedly makes a detour on the way home. When she gets back, they find they have more than one reason to celebrate. Story icon by Alxnhnt 22


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. They belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros, CW etc. Just playing.

Summary: On the eve of their first wedding anniversary Chloe takes an unexpected detour, and Oliver gets a surprise visitor. When they are reunited they realize they have a lot to be thankful for.

Nothing goes against Cannon (except maybe how a certain box can be used and who owns the Daily Planet.)

This one shot was written in recognition that Fortune aired in the States on 25 February 2011 and that it's been one year since.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Anniversary Honey<em>**

_Earth 1_

Oliver put the phone down and made his way out of his office, patting himself on the back for closing the deal to purchase part of the Daily Planet in time to give the share certificate to his wife as her anniversary gift.

In an attempt to stop him from buying _the_ Lorraine Schwartz emerald earrings, Chloe had given firm instructions that any gift he felt he had to give her had to be a _traditional_ first anniversary gift.

Unbeknown to her it he had already bought the earrings but was more than happy to get her an anniversary gift that fit her criteria.

A quick Google search let him know that _Paper_ was the traditional first anniversary gift and he had thought back to the _Paper_ where he had first laid eyes on her helping Lois track down the Green Arrow Bandit.

Being a reporter for the Daily Planet had been her first big dream and he knew every now and then she itched to be back in he bullpen, especially since Perry White had become the editor. He also knew she wouldn't give up what she was doing now to scratch that itch but there was no reason why he couldn't give her back a small piece of her history.

In his mind he had totally followed the letter of her instructions and was eagerly anticipating her reaction when she opened the envelope. Feeling a great sense of self-satisfaction he decided he could call it a day in the office and go home.

-xxXxx-

The driver of the town car opened the car door for Chloe and politely asked, "Where to?"

"Queen Towers please Stuart," a feeling of deep contentment at where she was at in her life right now settling over her.

After a few moments she couldn't resist opening her purse and looking through the bundle of newborn to age 2 pictures courtesy of her afternoon session with Photoshop, Emil having told her that morning that they were expecting a little archer of their own.

Going by the pictures baby Sullivan-Queen (be a boy or girl) was going to be a little cutie.

Her two favorites would be a last minute addition to the scrapbook she was putting together for Ollie as his anniversary gift, documenting their journey to this point.

He sure was going to be surprised, but Chloe couldn't see how this relationship milestone was anything but positive.

* * *

><p><em>Earth 5<em>

She looked at the numerous contents of the vault, not surprised in the least at the number of artifacts that Lionel Luthor had managed to collect over the years.

Cataloging was not Chlo's favorite activity but she welcomed the opportunity to keep herself busy. It meant that she had less time to second-guess the disaster that was Oliver and herself. Not to mention it offered the rare opportunity to spend time with her best friend, of whom it was apparent was either running late or disaster dictated that she be stood up.

After another couple of minutes she determined she would start without Clark. After all, she was only taking pictures and maybe opening a few lids. How much trouble could she get herself in?

She pulled out her digital camera and started to take images when a reflection from the flash caught her eye. Putting her hand towards the back of the shelf she pulled out what looked to be an octagonal box covered in mirrors and symbols.

She turned it over a couple of times. "Huh…your different.." she muttered to herself as she twisted the box wondering if it was some sort of fancy kaleidoscope. As it started to glow she got the feeling she should've found the instructions before touching it.

* * *

><p><em>Earth 1<em>

Chlo twisted her neck a little and tried to place the buildings she was passing. The last thing she remembered was cataloging in the vault. Now she was in the back seat of a car.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from the front of the car.

She looked at the eyes peering at her from the drivers mirror not recognizing the face.

"Mrs Queen, are you okay?" Stuart asked again when he didn't get a response, not sure what had happened with the flash of light and all. He glanced into the rear mirror and tried to calm down, positive that his eyes were deceiving him somehow. His passenger looked like Mrs Queen, but she was wearing different clothes to the ones she had on earlier.

Chlo wasn't sure she had heard right. Had the driver called her Mrs Queen? If so that box had just caused her a _lot_ of trouble.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she murmured looking up at 'Queen Towers' feeling the blood rush down her body. Queen Towers was in Star City last time she checked. Which meant she wasn't in Kansas anymore and confirming that the box _had_ caused her a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Earth 5<em>

One minute she was in a car on her way home, the next she was in a dusty vault. She spotted the means of her teleportation on the floor almost immediately. The mirror box… fantastic.

She looked around the shelves looking for clues at to what type of universe this could be. Seeing the Green K Ring, she put it in her pocket in case this Clark was a jerk or there was a squad of angry Kandorians outside – she would put it back if it wasn't needed.

"Clark. Cuz, are you here?"

The voice had the Lois Lane timbre to it but she wasn't sure, maybe she wasn't called Lois is this universe.

"Cuz!" The door to the vault opened a little further "Do you have a moment, I need to talk to you." The speaker stuck their head in the door and Chloe was able to confirm that it looked like Lois. They obviously had some kind of relationship in this reality, but it was impossible to know at this point what kind of relationship that was.

Chloe took a deep breath and stepped out of the room and found herself in the Luthor mansion, her eyes almost popping as this version of her cousin looked like she was 9 months pregnant with triplets.

Lois returned the eye-popping look, picking up her left hand and inspecting the rings on her ring finger.

"He proposed and you said yes?!" Lois's voice getting louder. "When did this happen? You split up, he went to Hong Kong, we sat on the couch eating ice-cream and watching Jensen Ackles take heads off demons." She stopped looking for confirmation about the chain of events.

"I haven't given him an answer yet," Chloe countered slowly, not wanting to make things more difficult for her other self when she got back. Also she must look very similar to her other self, because Lois hadn't commented on her appearance at all.

Lois was looking at her like she had two heads.

"You've got rings on your finger. You know you've pretty much just accepted that you're going to become Mrs Oliver Queen sometime in the future."

"Would that be such a bad thing Lo, becoming Mrs Queen I mean?"

"Not if you two work everything out, but you didn't seem overly confident that you could last time we spoke, hence the wallowing."

She bit her lip, before she could respond to that. This wasn't her life or her Oliver.

"Well nothings final yet," she tried to reassure the taller women. In truth it might be quicker to just tell her who she was, but Chloe was ever mindful of not upsetting the balance of secrets that existed wherever Clark was involved, and she just didn't know what Lois was already privy to. She hoped she wouldn't get her other self into too much trouble.

"You wanted to ask Clark and I something. I'm not sure where Clark is. Do you want me to call him? Although I seem to have misplaced my phone..."

"Oh honey, I think you've inhaled to much pixie dust today. Since when do we need a phone, we just you know _call for him._.."

That answered Chloe's question about how much this version of Lois knew about Clark. It was going to make things a little easier to explain.

* * *

><p><em>Earth 1<em>

Given what little Chlo had been able to research about events in this universe, the situation was going to be a challenge. Seeing any version of Oliver was going to be a test for her emotionally and there was no way she could pretend to be his wife.

"Chloeee." She willed herself to steady her breathing, her hands clammy to touch.

"Professor." He came into view and she found that she had inadvertently backed herself into a corner, literally, with her legs ready to give way. Curse you Oliver Queen, in any universe it seemed that just the sight of him was enough to turn her insides into jelly.

"Stuart told me you weren't feeling well?" He moved towards her cautiously knowing the moment he smelt the perfume she was wearing that it wasn't his Chloe.

Chlo looked him directly in the eye and made the decision to fess up. "Yeah, might have something a little to do with the fact I don't really belong here..." and she spilled about what she had been doing earlier that morning, while Oliver left a message for Clark.

"How can you be so calm about all this?" she asked. Noticing that his lack of freak out had made her less apprehensive in his presence. This Oliver was so much like the Oliver she had first met.

"Experience. We had a bad version of Clark pop up twice last year. In his reality he killed me. Weird right…." He moved into the kitchen "Besides either Clark should be able to fix the situation inside of 24 hours and your universe doesn't sound that different from ours, so my Chloe should be back in time for our anniversary."

_My Chloe – he said it so tenderly. _She couldn't but help feel a little surge of…something akin to jealously for her other self.

"So how long you guys being married. If you don't mind me asking?"

"A year tomorrow, but I knew she was the one within a couple of weeks of starting our relationship."

"Wow," she murmured, surprised at the surety of his response.

"You, are you seeing anyone?"

"No - unattached."

"Really?" He was unable to resist asking. "No possibility of you and me?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh. Mind telling me what happened?"

She didn't answer him right away finally she sighed. "Mistakes were made, lines were crossed, people got hurt, leather got burned and then we split up. He moved to Hong Kong." It had been weeks ago.

He put his hand over hers. "Chlo, I know you're not us exactly, but if anyone can get through to the myth and the man that is Oliver Queen, it is you in any universe. Two and a half years ago things went south for me and I cut my ties to all my former do-good-ers and started living like I had a death wish. Chloe found a way to show me that I still had the hero in my heart. I wouldn't be the person I am today without her."

She acknowledged his comments, the light breeze signaling Clark's arrival.

They stood up and he hugged her. "Take it from someone who knows. He needs you, even if he doesn't show it. Think about it please?"

She nodded her head and then was gone Oliver hoping that he had been able to say enough. And well Chloe Sullivan in any universe was going to be formidable when she had a plan.

-xxXxx-

He shifted and realized that he must have fallen asleep on the sofa, the pad of her thumb rubbing circles on his cheek rousing him. "Side-kick?"

"Ollie!" she breathed, jumping on him when she was sure he was awake, her legs wrapping around his waist, her mouth covering him in kisses.

"So how was your day?" he asked when she needed to take a breath, happy to have her back in his arms again. She swatted him and playfully running her hands through his hair.

"I missed you desperately."

"Really... I hadn't noticed."

"I love you," she added reverently.

"And I you, forever," he murmured. "So, interesting trip?"

"Definitely." A small moan passing her lips as his thumbs tried to relieve the knots in her shoulders. "Made me grateful that all that angst we went through in at beginning of our relationship is in the past."

"Me too, but I still hold some hope for them."

"That's good, maybe we can talk about them later."

"Later is good," he agreed, picking her up with the intentions to take her to bed.

"Wait," she said gently as she pulled away from him and went to where her purse had been deposited and pulled out the baby pictures.

"I was pretty excited to share some news with you before my little detour." She gave him the pictures. "I was making a scrapbook for our anniversary and was going to add those but I don't want to wait any longer to tell you."

His face frowned as he took a moment to register what he was looking at. He then looked back at her wide-eyed and now wide- awake, his hand moving protectively over her stomach.

"We're having a baby?" he asked. "Are you okay, I mean you went through some kind of spatial rift, should I call Emil?"

"I'm fine, we are both fine. Jor-El checked me out before we swapped back."

"Oh." In the distance a clock struck midnight. "Happy Anniversary Honey, I love you."

"I love you."

"So does this mean you want your present now too..." he asked as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

She pulled him around to kiss him again. "Come here Romeo, I think you've already given me a wonderful gift and I couldn't be happier than to be back with you."

He agreed and felt incredibly fortunate in that moment. She was his and he was hers and they were having a baby. Yeah her presents could wait. They had two lots of celebrating to do.

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: The Lorraine Schwartz earrings referred to were worn by Angelia Jolie to the Oscars in 2010<p> 


End file.
